


[X-Men][PWP]Lock me if you can

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Erik, Anal Fingering, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Eye Sex, First Love, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, console, guard Erik, prisoner Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: Erik本可以是世界上最尽职尽责的看守员，直到Charles成为牢房里的不速之客





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一张图而产生的文  
> 抑制不住体内的泰迪之力  
> 警 告：pwp / abo / 雷【。

**↑怎么想都是这张图的错**

 

 

 

-

 

“你真的不放我出去吗？”当第三十次听到这句话时，Erik开始重新思考自己是否要狠揍对方一顿。

 

“我只是出去透透风！”那个被关在铁栏后的家伙并没有放弃，“你可以跟着我确保我不会乱跑！”

 

Erik轻微皱了一下眉毛，得益于他眉间深刻的沟壑，这也不怎么明显。他瞟了一眼牢房中央，对方湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无比真诚，大概没有哪个alpha能被一个omega这样渴求还无动于衷。

 

“不行。”alpha的回答极其简单，他被奉命在此看守这个不知道闯了什么货的小东西，如果对方是alpha的话，大概早在半个月前进来的第一天就被Erik修理的不敢发出声音，可对方是omega，Erik并不想成为欺负“弱势群体”的那一方。

 

“我打不过你的，”就像知道这个alpha在想什么一样，牢里的omega继续显露出自己脆弱的姿态，他的胳膊白白嫩嫩的，柔软的绒毛覆盖其上，跟alpha的体格完全不能比。“你看，我是omega，基因决定了我不如你强壮”

 

“我收到的命令是看守你，不是陪你散步。”Erik抿着嘴唇，试图表现出自己最为凶悍的表情。老天，这家伙就不能安静一会吗？

 

“噗嗤，”omega并没被吓到，甚至笑了出来。他的嘴唇弯成一个好看的弧度，鼻尖的雀斑巧克力豆一样随着脸部的动作舞动着，“我的朋友，你不用那么严肃。”Omega从铁栏后望向守门人，调笑的语气仿佛他们已经相识很久。

 

“我一直就是这样”

 

“不，你刚才可是尽力在伪装自己”

 

“我没有”

 

“有人跟你说过你板着脸的样子很帅吗”

 

Erik额角的青筋跳了一下，他发誓他绝对要揍这个omega，对方完全不把他放在眼里，“你再不闭嘴我就要拿棍子打你了。”alpha挥动着手里的铁棍——他的老朋友，陪着他看守这里将近20多年。

 

“那你就会把牢门打开了吗？”omega竟然认真思考了起来，“如果我说，我愿意被打，但是你要让我出去透透风，你会同意吗？”

 

“不行”

 

omega朝他吐了一下舌头，也没打算继续和Erik周旋，尴尬的气氛弥漫在空气中。他走回牢房深处，小小的身体陷进了简易的床中。

 

“你真冷漠，我好讨厌你”

 

“我一直就是这样。”Erik的余光随着对方在床上移动，心里竟然感到心虚。他粗糙的手掌紧捏着守门的棍棒，他已经做出了很多出格的事情，不能再有任何差池了。

 

“好吧，好吧！”牢里的小家伙蜷成一团，双腿屈起，他侧卧的脸颊红扑扑的，正对着门口的方向。“那来谈谈你为什么不叫我Charles的问题”

 

孤独的守门人兢兢业业地站在门口，和过去的每天一样，只是现在多了一个闹腾的omega。Charles永远不会消停下来的嘴让他感到耳膜都鼓了起来。

 

“我刚才看到你背对我偷笑”

 

“我没有偷笑”

 

“哦拜托，你笑起来时的褶子都堆起来了！”Charles哈哈大笑道，“可你还是很性感，该死的性感”Charles嫌不够似的舔了一下嘴唇，“你有omega吗？”

 

“越界的问题”

 

Charles朝上翻了一下白眼，他站起身，走到靠近守门人的位置。

 

他看着他的样子就像要吻上去了。

 

但他只是看着他，omega的香气从衣领处传了出来。这诡异的气氛让Erik感到心脏砰砰直跳。

 

“我没有alpha哦…”Charles的额头靠近了Erik，蜜色的发梢穿过铁栏，生锈的铁渍后，是omega那张能言善辩的嘴。

 

Erik强迫自己盯着对方，仿佛这是什么对视游戏，先移开目光的人就输了。

 

“嗯”

 

Erik挤出一个音节，他的胸腔有什么东西要爆炸了，alpha的基因告诉他必须回应这位omega什么。一个月以来第一次，他们的气息比以往交融的更加彻底，在这个冷清的牢房里，摩擦出剧烈的火花。

 

“你不想当我的alpha吗？”

 

Charles问出了这句话，他的眼神在Erik脸上巡视着，想探寻出这位禁欲外表的alpha内心的真实想法。

 

“不想”

 

“…这样啊”Charles失望的垂下了头，离开了靠近Erik的位置重新将自己甩上床，“你对我的气味无动于衷，是我做的不得要领吗？明明对其他alpha很有效。”Charles似乎是在认真思考，Erik注意到他的脸颊比以往更加红润，“那我再问一次，你愿意放我出去吗？”

 

alpha以冷漠作为回应，嘴角下垂的角度像一把尖刀，提醒着对方两人身份的差异。Charles久久的看着他，眼里的光却没有一刻黯淡，他的脸颊愈发潮红起来。

 

“我发情了，你看着办吧”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：浪查，伪angry sex

理智告诉Erik，现在Charles需要的是一支抑制剂。

“哦，拜托你别去”

omega磨蹭着床单，缓慢到来的燥热感席卷了他的全身，这会他的小洞已经开始分泌出黏腻的液体了。

“你要让其他alpha进来吗？给我注射抑制剂？我会让他们上我的，就在你面前”

这不知廉耻的话语让Erik气的浑身发抖，他不能让发情的Charles暴露在别人面前，他的职责决定他要看管好牢里的omega。

并且要标记他。

这是理所当然的事，一个发情的omega在诱惑他，alpha有权利和他操，何况这是一个被放置在牢狱之中的omega，即使被操坏也不会有人指责。

如果是别人来看守Charles，如果是别人…Erik不敢想，他看着床中的omega彻底陷入热潮之中，发红的皮肤蒸腾出汗液打湿了罩衫，这个闹腾的小东西已经不能说出完整的话了，平日里无法看见的胸脯露了出来，两颗乳头耸立着，把奶白色的皮肤点缀的像是草莓蛋糕。

“你…在看它们吗？Erik”

omega浪荡的声线敲击在alpha的胸口，这仿佛是一个再普通不过的春梦，Charles回应着自己，将全部交付给他。

“……”

“不可理喻的傻瓜”

Charles嘟囔着，望向Erik的眼神半期待半气愤，但更多的被隐藏在那水雾氤氲的蓝色之下。

他湿透了。

omega躺在床上，把上衣咬进口中。这很难，鉴于他的口水很快打湿了含进去的布料，他必须咬的紧紧的，这让他的喉咙发出了不舒服的咕噜声。

“呜…”

一些类似于“好舒服”、“嗯嗯啊啊”的词汇从那张艳红的嘴唇跳出，omega抚慰着自己，他短而圆的手指抠弄着肿起的小颗粒，手掌推弄着乳晕，乳房高高隆起，就好像下一秒奶水就要喷涌而出了。

“哈……真棒”

牢房里的家伙丝毫不顾及外面的alpha，他拱起身体，露出的腰窝盛满汗液。omega的嘴没闲着，即使被塞的满满的也要发出声响。

这副自亵的景象如此的旖旎，他在像四周的alpha发出求欢的信息。

Erik站在牢房外，一个月以来的窥视让他能在任何时候描绘出Charles的一切。他看着灰暗的牢房迎来了这名漂亮的omega，他不关心他做了什么事，因为他只是一个“守门人”。

即使omega在这里被强迫，甚至在这里死掉，大概也不会有人怪罪自己，他还有足够的时间逃亡，然后继续找一个无趣的工作结束孤独的一生。

而现在他有了新的选择，顺从自己的本能去操这个发情的omega，用自己的精液填满他的肚子，给他自己的结，让他为自己生下孩子，他能强迫他做任何事。

“好…好舒服…啊…”

omega渗出的液体已经打湿了床单，像一个装满水的壶，控制不住的溢出芬芳的气息。Charles已经不满足于掐弄自己的乳头了，他的裤子被粘液弄得湿哒哒的，这会被踹到了床下。他把自己的腿分的很开，藕节似的胳膊顺着肚皮往下，探向omega气息最浓的地方。

“呜…！！”

这肯定不是对方第一次做这种事，Erik生气的想。omega手指插入的姿势如此娴熟，他的三根手指并在一起，埋进了那个欠操的小洞，噗呲噗呲的水声带出了更多液体，他插的很深，洞口收缩接纳着一切外在的事物。

“E…Erik，你还等什么呢…？”

Charles没有力气望向门口了，但空气中弥漫的alpha气味越来越浓烈，他知道Erik没有过来，但这气味就像他已经在操他。

omega大口呼吸着，想象着门口的alpha终于打开那扇铁门，用他的阴茎干自己的屁股或者嘴，他的全身已经做好了准备，只等着alpha来灌溉他了。

可是Erik没进来，明明他们的气味交融的如此彻底，Charles被信息素弄得昏头昏脑，对方却还是没有进来。

“谁都好…来…摸摸我……”

omega边操自己边胡言乱语着，他抚弄着乳头，想象alpha埋首在这里吸吮自己的样子，他会分泌奶水的。

他的alpha给他精液，他也会把对方喂的饱饱的。

但是Charles还没有受孕，他的肚子还是很空虚，没有阴茎，没有结，他的手指并不能够到那么深的地方，这导致穴口被挤出更多的液体，馥郁的气息窜进牢房的每一个角落。

这是一颗熟透的果实，等着alpha来采摘他，碾碎他，吃掉他。

Charles的手臂没入了穴口之中，三根手指早已不能满足，他需要的是结，只有alpha能给他。每一次的热潮都是omega为诞下子嗣发出的讯号，他等不来alpha填满他，只能自己解决了。

“啊…啊………”

Charles的声音如此破碎以至于这里像是一个无人之地，他放任自己呻吟，将自己的媚态彻底展现出来，omega做好了交配的准备，但是他的alpha无动于衷。

Charles听见对方粗重的呼吸声，他能感觉到那股凶猛的视线随着自己手臂的抽插移动着。omega操的如此之深，他的洞口却贪婪的吃进了全部。

Charles的穴道痉挛着，整个人拱了起来，献祭一样被定格住了姿态。他的小洞收缩挤压，前方的小口却吐出了一道道白色的液体，弄脏了小腹出稀疏的毛发，汗液和精液布满了他的上半身，omega此刻倒像是已经被alpha享用完毕一样。

“你要让我上你，是吗？”

Charles在床上一动不动，他反应不过来，那只刚刚操进屁股的手此刻被Erik紧紧握在手里。

“你发情了，想找一个alpha来和你操”Erik的背后是那扇一个月以来第一次被打开的铁栏，现在他们之间终于没有隔阂了。

“谁…谁知道呢。毕竟不是所有alpha都像你这么蠢…你为什么不继续看我发情的闹剧？现在倒是舍得打开门了”

Charles还是那样，啰啰嗦嗦的，在牢房里吵闹的样子让Erik心烦，他曾经扬言要教训他。

“我说过你不听话要用铁棍打你的”

Charles歪着头不看他，置气似的表情让Erik心里发痒。

“我现在改变主意了”

alpha覆盖上来只是一瞬间的事，而插入来的如此突然，松软的洞口猝不及防就被插的满满当当。Charles的双手揪着床单，脖颈后仰，还未骂出的话语被堵在了口中。

Erik吻了他。

“呼…”

alpha的舌头探进omega的口腔，模仿着下体抽插的动作顶弄着对方柔软的舌根，他舔过omega的牙齿，搜寻着记忆里那可爱的牙缝。

“笨蛋…不要…真的吃了我啊”

Charles在换气的空隙里也不忘揶揄Erik，他能说会道，并不想成为被欺负的那一个人。

“我是来惩罚你的，不是欺负你”

Erik挺动着胯部，交合的姿态幼稚又野蛮，alpha的体格压迫着Charles，阴茎不容置疑的整根插进对方的屁股里。

“啊…慢！慢点！”

“反抗无效，我发誓我会狠狠教训你，omega”

Erik舔弄着Charles的乳房，他的动作比Charles要霸道的多。伴随着对另一边乳头的逗弄，alpha含进了被冷落的这一颗，空出来的右手则是插进了omega的嘴里，夹住了对方调皮的舌头。

“不要说话，给我叫动听点就行了”

Charles被胸部舔舐的动作弄得抖个不停，他肚子里的阴茎像一把火灼烧着内壁，只好不断分泌出液体来安抚这粗暴的家伙。而这会儿，他的胸部可分泌不出来东西，该怎么安抚对方呢？

“呜…不……不要吸了……”

omega在手指的捣弄下可怜兮兮的发出声响，他的胸部被吸的发疼，好像真的有液体渗了出来。为了减少痛苦，他的胸膛探向对方嘴唇的方向，不知道是让对方继续舔咬自己还是松开。

“我说过让你不要说话”

alpha一个深刺，阴茎顶住了omega的宫口，那里有被顶开的趋势，此刻正吸着Erik的龟头，让他全身都开始发麻了。

“你一个人的时候也能操的这么深吗？”

Erik掐着对方的腰，力道大的会留下淤青，他从未如此失控过，只因为对方是他朝思暮想的omega。

Erik终于承认自己被他吸引了。alpha病态般的看着omega潮红的脸颊，汗液打湿了发梢，蜜色被染成了甜腻的巧克力。对方的嘴唇被欺负的合不拢，舌尖隐隐若现，只能被操的发出哼哼的声音。

Erik记得对方鼻尖的每一处雀斑，记得他发梢弯起的弧度，记得他戏弄自己时那俏皮的笑容。

他还会记住更多，比如对方体内的紧致与温度，以及用怎样的姿势和力道会让对方闭上那张恼人的小嘴。

alpha握着Charles肉乎乎的腰部戳刺着，omega的肚皮甚至被顶到凸了起来。Erik发着狠，用着蛮力，Charles被干到床头，他就再把他拖回来。

“啊…啊…Erik……”

Charles揪着床单的手已经使不出什么力气了，除了头部以外，他的整个身体几乎悬空，就像被安在一个打桩机上一样，只能被迫接受对方深深的操进自己。

“Charles…Charles………”

Erik埋进对方的颈间，闻着omega颈部腺体散发出的浓郁香气，他嗅闻的动作如此温柔，跟下体粗暴抽插的姿态完全相反。

这气味像毒药，Erik闻了一个月，幻想了一个月，他想对这个omega做许多事，而现在，他终于把这名omega操开了。

alpha的阴茎被肠道黏膜包裹着，挤压到让Charles觉得呼吸都要困难起来。他放松自己，又不得不绷紧，omega的天性让他沉迷于此，穴道吸吮着alpha粗大的阴茎，完成最终受孕的使命。

Erik舔舐着Charles的脖颈，对方仰起的弧度优雅又放荡，无辜而色情。omega被液体包围，浑身都是湿的，滑腻的皮肤下是属于omega的馥郁香气，没有哪个alpha能不被他吸引。但这都比不过Charles的眼睛，早在第一天，就让Erik深陷其中了。

Erik在omega狭小的肠道里驰骋着，他能感受到穴口深处的小嘴在吸着他，渴求着阴茎操进更深更深，直到塞满全部。Charles胸部鼓胀的模样被Erik记在心里，迟早有一天，omega会用这对脆弱的小颗粒哺育他们的孩子。Charles闻起来会是Erik，会是家。

“啊…啊…哈…”

Charles听上去如此满足，这极大膨胀了Erik的虚荣心。alpha更加卖力的耕耘着自己的omega，牢房里充斥着Charles猫咪似的呻吟和交合处不断发出的水渍声，alpha信心十足的撞击着omega的屁股，囊袋把股缝弄的红彤彤。Erik提着对方的腰，看着满面春色的Charles抑制不住颤抖起来，为自己获得这样一份权利感到兴奋不已。

“Charles…”

alpha低吟着omega的名字，对方体内的高热让他两眼发白，他看着对方鲜艳的唇瓣，想的却是下一次他要让Charles整根含入自己，把他弄哭，然后射进他那张总是吵吵闹闹的小嘴中。他还要把对方弄的脏兮兮的，把他绑起来，这样omega就不会离开自己了。

Erik为自己的想象感到无措，只是这么一瞬间，他的未来已经被眼前的omega占满了。他操着他，他们的身体如此契合，气味的交融足以让任何人发疯，像第一次一样充满悸动，也仿佛世界末日般原始野蛮。

“啊…啊……Erik…我……我要……”

Charles的阴茎再一次没有任何抚慰的射了，这一次他没能射出太多，和主人一样安静的躺在不怎么茂密的毛发里。omega的射精带来的是后穴窒息般的收紧，他的身体已经完全打开了，在alpha的捣弄之下变成破碎的果肉，而这些果肉马上就会变成汁液回馈给他的alpha。

omega后穴的液体包裹住了alpha的阴茎，Erik被吸的紧紧掐住对方的腰部才能忍住没射出来。这太热太紧，alpha为他的omega发疯，他要履行作为alpha的使命了。

他操着Charles的屁股，看着穴口吃入自己时冶艳的姿态，Erik的阴茎变得更粗了些，但还不是时候，他还没撞开那里。

omega的子宫已经准备好迎接精液的到来，Charles能感觉到Erik的阴茎已经顶到自己的宫口，只要再用力，Erik就会给他全部。

“射…射给我…我的…爱”

Charles看着上方的人，汗液流进眼睛让他不能睁开太多，迷离的模样是最好的催情剂，Erik再也忍不住了，他捅进了对方深处。不是徘徊在宫口，而是顶入了对方子宫内部，然后把那里彻底灌满。

“啊…啊…！！”

伴随而来的是Erik的啃咬——alpha对omega的终生标记，Charles的脖颈一抽一抽的疼痛，与之相对的是终于被自己的alpha填满的欣喜与满足。

“我惩罚你了”

Erik抬起头看着Charles，等着对方的回应，而omega只是噘嘴看着他，并不满意他说的话。

“哦是吗？如果我不说自己发情，你永远不会‘惩罚’我”

omega肚子里都是Erik射进去的精液，他被喂的饱饱的，现在又准备和Erik拌嘴了。

“那我惩罚的够吗？”

alpha的结锁住了入口，阴茎还在不断渗着精液让Charles的肚子更加饱胀。Erik还在小幅度的抽送着，连带着Charles的身体也一前一后的移动。

“不够，当然不够”

“那我就只能揍你了，像一个月以来我每天都会说的那样揍你”

Charles又笑了，在离Erik不到2cm的地方展露他的笑脸，不再隔着铁栏，Erik终于能够放任自己看着对方，细数omega脸上每一处调皮的纹路。

“可是你一次也没揍过我”Charles的屁股随着Erik的抽插移动着，他的双腿在alpha身下展开，柔软的穴口吸附着对方，感受肚子里的结在逐渐消退。

“最开始，我是想诱惑你放我出去的”

“我知道”

“可是你太固执啦！”Charles咯咯笑着，“明明在偷偷看我，还要装作不在意的样子”

“于是我就想，这个家伙怎么这么有趣呢？我要逗他一下”

“逗？”Erik的结已经变小了，阴茎从Charles体内滑了出来，omega被彻底操开的穴口内流出属于alpha的白浊。

“我说我发情，你就信了”

“……”

“生气了？那你继续当守门人，我继续当囚犯好了”Charles毫不在意的说到，“不过你要放我出去透风”

Erik也笑了，他能闻出Charles味道的变化，他标记了他，或许还会有一个健康的宝宝降临。

“听你的”

alpha伏在omega上方，疲软的阴茎磨蹭着对方软绵的腹部，正如他的嘴唇温柔亲吻对方的模样。

“不过这一次，我会和你一起出去透透风”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇靠我爱写肉！写剧情简直要我命！  
> 两条需要解释的内容：1.查查其实没犯啥罪，就是对肖爷使了点坏于是被抓。  
> 2.Erik闻不出Charles是否发情，因为Charles的味道对他而言就是催情药。


End file.
